Junjou Yõji
by Levy the Reader
Summary: *UA*/*Yaoi*/ Natsu no tiene la vida tan sencilla de un chico normal de instituto: una hermana gemela pesada, unos padres que se la pasan viajando, unos amigos que lo hacen enfadar,.. y, para mejorar las cosas, sufre de las ganas de abrazar a Sting cuando lo ve. Oh, y sumemos que él hace una visita a casa de Natsu. ¿Serás capaz de manejar la situación, Dragneel? /*No Lemmon*/.


¡Aloha! (creo que se escribe así) Os traigo un one-short yaoi de Sting x Natsu que tenía que escribirlo a la de ya (o después de ir al baño, no sé). No hay lemmon, es todo muy light (no tenía ni limas, fíjate).

**Disclaimer: **FT es de Hiro Mashima. Si no, habría yaoi en el espacio de los comentarios del autor.

**Junjou Yôji**

Odiaba las mañanas, pero lo peor que odiaba de ellas, eran los despertadores. Eran chirriantes, intermitentes, y te quitaban la embriaguez del sueño de un sonido agudo. Con gran esfuerzo, logró sentarse en el borde de su cama. Sintió como los huesos se rompían y su cabeza se mareaba cuando fue a abrir las persianas. Tenía suerte; a las siete y media de la mañana, sólo había una tímida luz asomando por los edificios.

Con un gran bostezo, Natsu tomó su ropa y se dirigió a la ducha, topándose con la rubia de su hermana gemela. Con una sonrisa cargada de alegría mañanera, lo saludó:

—¡Buenos días, Natsu! — sonrió Lucy — Ya pensaba que tenía que ir yo y traerte por los pelos.

—Sí sí, yo también te quiero — revolvió su pelo con flaqueza.

Entró en el baño, abriendo el grifo y desnudándose. Sintió el agua caliente resbalando por su cuerpo. Gratificante, le encantaba ese momento. La embriaguez se iba junto con el vapor; se sentía más despierto. Y, despierto, recordaba el problema que tenía su vida, quizás.

Era recordarlo y el corazón darle mil vueltas.

Apagó el grifo, después de enjabonarse bien el pelo y aclarárselo con fuerza. Se miró en el espejo, con los bíceps bien marcados y el pelo rosa pingando. Gruñó al verlo. Siempre decía que era natural, pero nadie le creía.

Se secó por completo y dejó el pelo mojado, le daba gusto. Se puso la camisa blanca, con una corbata azul marino medio suelta. Se puso los pantalones azul claro, con unos calcetines y unos zapatos negros.

Se fue a la cocina, dónde su gemela estaba sirviendo el desayuno, los gofres que tanto le gustaban. Se sentaron en la isla de la cocina, con dos taburetes para sentarse de manera rápida. Se pusieron a desayunar, teniendo su habitual charla mañanera.

—Hoy llegaré tarde a casa. Tenemos que sacar horas nocturnas para ensayar la obra… — la clase paralela a Natsu era la de su gemela. Estaban preparando una obra de teatro, una adaptación de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Como Lucy era algo bajita y rubia, encajaba en el perfil protagonista.

—Oh… rezo para que la Reina Roja no te corte la cabeza — un escalofrío recorrió a Natsu.

—¡Erza nunca haría eso! Voluntariamente… — Lucy sintió otro escalofrío.

—Recuerda que pasa cuando una mujer se pone cariñosa con Jellal — recuerda Natsu, señalándola con el tenedor.

—Cierto cierto… — dio un suspiro — ¿Tú tienes planes?

—Ninguno en particular — qué mentiroso era.

—Bueno, si vienen uno de tus amigos, procurad dejarlo todo limpio, ¿eh? ¡Qué luego limpio yo! — se quejó Lucy. Entonces, pregunta pensativa — El otro día Levy me dijo que, si voy a escribir una novela, tiene que ser un género que vaya bien conmigo. Pero tengo tantas historias que no sé ni por dónde empezar…

—¡Con una de acción, con una lucha y sangre! — grita con fuerza Natsu, emocionado.

—¡Qué no, pesado! ¡No va a ser nada gore!

Lucy recogió el plato de su hermano y el suyo y lo llevó al fregadero. Natsu cogió la bolsa de comida para gatos y rellenó el cuenco de Happy. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja acarició al gatito que maulló de manera extraña.

· · ·

Natsu estaba solo en el metro. Lucy se había ido hacia otro lado, a recoger a unas amigas. Dentro de un rato cogería otra línea. Natsu se sentó y dio un buen bostezo. Comenzó a pensar en ese tormento. Cada vez que pensaba en aquello, una descarga eléctrica e insaciable sacudía su cuerpo. Cada día, cada mañana, aparecía su tormento.

—Buenos días, idiota — un rubio de aspecto burlón lo saludó colocándose enfrente suya.

Y volvía a suceder. Allí estaba la razón por la que su corazón latía con fuerza.

—Buenos días, Sting — sonrió de manera sincera. Sting se sentó a su lado.

—¿Has vuelto a pasar de este examen? — su voz sonaba preocupada, por mucho que aparentase indiferencia.

—Este sí que no, imposible. Si lo suspendo, repito — suelta un suspiro. Luego mira a Sting y, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, revuelve su pelo — y no podría volver a verte sin llamarte sempai. Y me niego.

—Menudas razones más estúpidas… — Sting se sonrojó ante el comentario y gesto de Natsu. Siempre se aceleraba así cada mañana.

—Para mí no son razones estúpidas — volvió a sonreír con confianza.

—B-bueno… — Sting apartó rápido la mirada, con gesto malhumorado y más acelerado — ¿Hoy tienes actividades de club?

—Nop, tengo la tarde libre — volvió a sonreír — Al fin tengo tiempo libre.

—Tú siempre tienes tiempo libre, estúpido. Es sólo que no estás acostumbrado a gastar tiempo para estudiar — soltó, en un suspiro.

—¡Jo~! Sticy, eres malvado — gruñó infantilmente.

La voz distorsionada de la operadora anunció de la próxima parada, donde debían bajar. Se levantaron de sus asientos y se colocaron en la salida. El metro se paró y se abrieron las puertas con un metálico estruendo.

Fueron charlando todo el pequeño trayecto desde la parada del metro hasta la escuela. Aquel edificio era de nueva construcción; apenas tenía magulladuras producidas por el tiempo, y mostraba un moderno diseño gracias a la abundante cristalera. El patio de delante estaba tapizado por las figuras menudas de los alumnos de la Escuela Fairy Tail.

—En fin, yo tengo cosas que discutir con los del club de baloncesto… — Sting prologó su suspiro — Nos vemos.

—Hasta pronto — y Natsu volvió a revolver su pelo y, con una sutil cercanía a su oreja, le murmuró: — Y ten cuidado de no lesionarte.

El corazón de Sting comenzó a latir a cien por hora. Estaba estúpidamente rojo por culpa de aquel susurro. Entonces, con el puño cerrado, se dio media vuelta y espetó:

—¡L-llevo jugando mucho a esto! ¡Soy Sting, no lo olvides! — gritó, prepotente y rojo, sólo para intentar aumentar vanamente su autoridad.

—Sí sí — Natsu sonrió — Nos vemos a la salida, ¿vale? ¡Chao!

Y Natsu se alejó de él para correr hacia su pandilla. Y Sting se quedó mirándolo, mientras se alejaba cada vez más y más. Sting arrugó con frustración la correa de su bandolera, mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a Natsu. Él era Sting, el que siempre se comportaba de manera algo chulesca y prepotente. El que se esforzaba por ser el mejor, el más fuerte.

"_Entonces, ¿por qué sólo me comporto así con él…?"_

· · ·

La campana que indicaba el fin de las clases sonó, triunfante. Natsu se desperezó en su sitio, mientras era mirado burlonamente por Gray y Gajeel.

—¿Qué, te ha costado mucho estudiar, llamitas? — se burló Gray.

—Vuelve a insultarme y te parto la cara — dijo Natsu, algo agresivo. Nunca le gustó estudiar.

—No me puedo creer que te pasases la noche empollando — expresó Gajeel, sorprendido.

—Pues créetelo. Voy a aprobarlo y no repetiré curso — contestó Natsu, muy digno.

—Sí, ya veremos… — Gray tenía la mirada perdida en el pasillo — Er… tengo que irme. Cosas y… eso. ¡Adiós!

Y se fue corriendo por los pasillos. Ambos dieron un profundo suspiro. Hacía ya un par de semanas que Gray se marchaba a deambular por los pasillos a una hora exacta, dónde era encontrado por Juvia y fingía que le molestaba, aunque lo buscase. Siempre sería un tsundere.

—¡Gajeel! — la voz dulce y algo aniñada de una menuda chica atrajo la atención del moreno — Me dijiste que me llevarías a comprar libros. Y tú pagas. Porque… perdiste la apuesta — el tono de Levy sonó burlón y parecía disfrutar decir que perdió. Gajeel gruñó.

—Sí, di lo que quieras, pero sé que quieres que vaya para alcanzarte los libros de arriba de todo de la estantería — dijo con sorna. Levy infló los mofletes, infantil.

—¡No es cierto! — se cruzó de brazos – Pues ahora voy a comprar el doble. Ale.

Y la pareja se marchó discutiendo. Y Natsu suspiró de nuevo. Optó por irse también y esperar a Sting. A lo mejor, si podía, iría con él a su casa… pocas veces lo hacen ya que sus horarios de club son distintos, pero suelen terminar viendo películas o jugando a los videojuegos.

Bajó las escaleras de los primeros pisos hasta llegar a la entrada. Se encontró a Sting apoyado en una columna, mirando al aire. Algo en Natsu se sacudió al verlo. Sonrió y lo saludó de lejos.

—¡Buenas Sting!

—¡Llegas tarde, idiota! — lo insultó, enfadado — Llevo esperándote como diez minutos.

—Oh, ¿eso quiere decir que tienes tiempo para venir a mi casa? — sonrió con alegría, los ojos de Natsu se iluminaron como dos farolillos. Sting se sonrojó, mal pensando.

—Joder, mira que eres niño… — soltó un largo suspiro, liberando su nerviosismo — Está bien…

—¡Yay! — celebró Natsu. Lo rodeó por los hombros con un brazo. El cuerpo de Sting se tensó ante el contacto de él. Las mejillas le ardían como dos fogatas ante el contacto de Natsu. Fue un gesto involuntario, nacido de los deseos del joven — Tengo juegos nuevos.

—Aparta… — pidió Sting, con un hilo de voz. Natsu se dio cuenta y apartó el brazo, algo decepcionado. Sting resopló para sus adentros.

"_Yo sé que me gusta que me rodee así… pero hace sentir extraño_"

· · ·

—¡En tu cara, Eucliffe! — celebraba Natsu, saltando encima del sofá de manera victoriosa. Sting rechinó sus dientes, con enfado.

Habían estado jugando por más de una hora al Call of Duty, con una disculpa llamada revancha. Sting no paraba de perder, y cada vez estaba más rabioso por dentro y Natsu no hacía nada más que restregárselo por la cara. Los cadáveres de las palomitas se esparcían por el suelo, y había alguna que otra servilleta arrugada por ahí tirada.

Sting, rabioso, se puso de pie de un salto en el sofá, encarando a Natsu.

—¡Tú haces trampas! ¡Está claro! — recriminó Sting. Estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, detalle que pasó por alto el rubio pero no Natsu.

—Sabes que no podría mentirte de ninguna forma — dijo Natsu, con una sonrisa. Sting se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Demuéstralo! — impuso.

Y con un rápido movimiento de manos, Natsu sujetó la barbilla de Sting y lo besó, acortando distancias. Fue un beso fugaz, salvaje, cargado de deseo. Sting estaba nervioso, rojo como un tomate. De la impresión, se había vuelto a sentar en el sofá, con los ojos bien abiertos por el beso de Natsu. Él separó sus labios de Sting y, con su característica sinceridad, susurró a su oído.

—Te quiero demasiado como para mentirte. Quiero que lo sepas.

—¡E-espera Natsu! ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡S-somos dos hombres, joder! — Sting ya no sabía ni lo que decía. Las palabras hijas del nerviosismo volaban de su garganta sin pasar por su mente, tartamudeando.

Y Natsu hincó sus codos a ambos lados de Sting, quedando aprisionado y debajo de Natsu. Él, con una sonrisa afable, continuó diciendo.

—Me da igual si somos hombres. Sólo sé que te quiero. Desde siempre — y volvió a besarlo, con más cariño.

Sting ahogó el nombre de su compañero en su boca. Natsu lo besaba con gran intensidad, disfrutando, liberándose de su tormento que lo acompañaba desde hace tanto tiempo. Esa necesidad de besarlo, abrazarlo y no dejarlo escapar estaba siendo satisfecha.

—Te quiero — susurró a su oído, para volverlo a suceder.

Esas palabras que enloquecían a Sting; que calmaban a Natsu. Sólo quería hacérselo saber, quería que supiera todo lo que se había guardado por estos largos años de tormentos. Lo agarró de la cintura y lo levantó, sin pararlo de besar con una fiera devorando a su presa.

—Te quiero — volvió a susurrar.

Entraron en su habitación. Él tumbó a Sting encima de la cama y él quedó arriba de él. Sting miraba hacia otro lado, terriblemente sonrojado y abochornado. Natsu dejó escapar una risita mientras acariciaba sus pómulos con el dorso de la mano.

—Qué lindo — volvió a susurrar, divertido.

—I-idiota… — murmuró Sting, acompañado de un esfuerzo de mirarlo a los ojos. Natsu se tumbó a su lado, abrazándolo con un brazo y acariciando su cabeza con el otro. Lo adoraba. Era su pequeño pecado, su gran deseo.

—Qué duermas bien… — le susurró, mientras le daba un beso en la frente y lo acurrucaba en su pecho. Con un hilo de voz ahogado por el caliente pecho de Natsu, Sting logró murmurar:

—Natsu… — respiró un poco más de su aroma, cogiendo fuerzas — Yo… también… te quiero.

Natsu sonrió satisfecho al oír esas palabras. Y ambos permanecieron así, enroscados entre las sábanas, respirando su aroma. Ambos dormían como dos verdaderos bebés, abrazados, sin ser interrumpidos. Lo que menos querían ambos era despertarse.

Era despertarse y que todo fuese un sueño.

Pero no era así.

· · ·

Su enemigo número uno volvía a atacar con su chirriante e intermitente sonido. Natsu gruñó, tanteó en su mesita de noche y apagó el despertador para seguir durmiendo. Sting comenzó a gruñir, pero Natsu lo adormeció otra vez acariciándole el pelo en un cariñoso gesto.

Oh Dios, como le encantaba verlo entre sus brazos.

Se volvió a adormilar, importándole una mierda si había clase o no. En ese momento, le daba igual. No había ningún examen importante. Y le resbalaba lo que le dijese el club. Sólo quería despertase así siempre.

—¡Natsu, levántate! — gritó Lucy, molesta. Abrió la puerta de golpe, pero se quedó en seco al ver la escena. Sus ojos se agrandaron como platos, su boca estaba en el suelo y tartamudeaba por algo parecido a la emoción y vergüenza. Natsu estaba con su ropa de ayer, apoyado sobre sus codos en un costado y mirando a su hermana con una mirada de: "_Te voy a matar_".

—¿Uhm…? ¿Qué pasa…? — murmuró Sting, recostándose y frotándose un ojo mientras soltaba un bostezo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no era su casa.

De que había besado y dormido con Natsu.

Que su gemela les estaba haciendo una foto ahí mismo.

—Definitivamente mi novela será yaoi. ¡Y esta será la portada! — Lucy levantó su móvil, triunfante. Sting se puso rojo como un tomate, y se levantó de la cama de un salto, persiguiendo a la chica.

—¡D-dame el móvil! — imponía Sting.

—¡En mi vida me separaré de él! — gritaba Lucy, escapando por la casa y acabando en el salón.

—Joder, mira que estaba a gusto en la cama… — murmuró Natsu, con una mueca de cansancio.

—¿N-no te molesta…? — Sting lo miraba incrédulo. Natsu esbozó una sonrisa y rodeó por la cintura. Le dio un pequeño y fugaz beso que dejó sin respiración a Sting y a Lucy.

—No. Al fin y al cabo, lo van saber todos algún día — Sting se sonrojó fieramente y, con el ceño fruncido, murmuró:

—P-pero no de esta manera… — dio un suspiro cansado — Voy a ducharme…

Cuando Sting se retiró de la habitación, Lucy estaba sentada en el sofá y daba palmaditas en el cojín, inquieta por la emoción. Con lentitud, Natsu se sentó en el sofá, siendo inundado por la arrolladora energía de "fangirl" de Lucy.

—¿Y? ¿Qué hicieron anoche? ¿Cómo surgió la cosa?

—Pues… estábamos jugando y le besé.

—¿Y…? — Lucy quería saber más detalles. Curiosidad de escritora.

—Le dije… "_te quiero_" como tres veces… — Natsu sonaba abochornado mientras era abrazado por una emocionada Lucy.

—¡Dios! ¡Si es que te adoro como hermano! ¡Te quiero taaanto! — exageró Lucy, feliz como una perdiz.

—Bueno, si me disculpas… — Natsu se levantó con gesto cansado — Tengo que ducharme con Sting~.

Y dejó a su hermana ahí sentada, con un ataque de los serios y más emocionada que un niño en su cumpleaños. Natsu sonrió satisfecho al pensar que ahora podía besar y abrazar a Sting tanto como él quisiera.

Qué ya le resultarían más agradables las mañanas.

**Espacio Intergaláctico:**

No podía aguantar más, en serio. Él título significa Corazón Infantil (sí, Junjou tiene significado), bueno, como Natsu es tan infantil, pues decidí ponerle ese título y acoplarlo a Junjou Romantica (quiero la pasta, eh eh).

Adoré escribirlo. Me quité todas las ganas que tenía de escribir o dibujar yaoi de un solo escrito.

Y, bueno, quizás si tiene mucha popularidad… haga uno lemmon.

Sí gente, si me sobornan con reviews, yo les doy un lemmon. Sólo tengo que leerme el manga de Junjou y mi mente lo hará todo, muajá.


End file.
